


和老爷的跑跑卡丁车

by toutudehen123



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toutudehen123/pseuds/toutudehen123





	和老爷的跑跑卡丁车

“我跟德祥这不已经认识了吗啊，以后我们之间再有什么事呀，我们俩就直接单线联系，你就别掺和了啊。”  
嘿，好你个纪晓岚，我看你哪是活明白了，分明就是诚心想气死我。我今天算是明白了，你纪晓岚活着一天就要欺负我一天！  
和珅看着纪晓岚那一副无赖样，更是气不打一处来，他突然站了起来，把纪晓岚吓到了一下。纪晓岚以为和珅这会儿该出门去找皇上说他坏话去了，可不知道是不是昨天晚上和珅生气了一整个晚上，今天早上出门脑子不太灵光。他忽的一下又坐下了，对着门外大喊:“刘全儿，给老爷我拿酒来！”  
门外候着的刘全得了应，立马就屁颠屁颠给他们家老爷拿酒去了。这边纪晓岚一时丈二摸着不着头脑了，看着和珅和个大爷一样坐在他们家那石凳上，他有点摸不清和二葫芦里卖的什么药了。不过没事，反正对我不是什么好药。他抿了口茶，这才出声揶揄:“诶，和二，你今天转了性啦，在我这吃这么一大亏儿，你不赶紧出门讨回来，怎么又我这坐下啦。”  
“我这不正要讨回来吗。你，老纪！今天！陪我，喝酒！”  
纪晓岚这回真的怀疑和珅昨晚上是不是一宿没睡了，怎么还开始说起胡话了呢。他本想开口，再气气和珅，但刚才和珅的语气让纪晓岚在这个不合时宜的时间点望见了当年，于是一瞬间这铁齿铜牙的嘴里再说不出一个字儿了。于是他就只能在和珅旁边落了座。  
刘全不愧是服侍了和珅几十年的管家，没多久就上了两壶酒上来，并且还贴心地备了几个下酒菜。  
和珅此时也不知道自己是为什么非要待在这个让他天天受气的阅微草堂里，拉着天天气着他的死敌喝酒了。他今天确实不太清醒，刚才是全凭一股子气劲儿坐了下来。但真当酒菜摆了上来时，他忽然又有了一份清明，他本能的觉得这不对，我不该啊，我应该出门啊，应该继续和纪晓岚对着干，我应该……和珅想在半道上又停住了，他抬起头，看了一眼盯着地上不知在想什么的纪晓岚，他好像又记起了自己为什么要留下了。  
和珅心里一直藏着一份情，这份情估计天底下只有一个半人知道，一个是他自己，另外半个是纪晓岚。他和珅，喜欢上什么人，倾慕哪个人，那都可以，可他偏偏看上了唯一一个他求而不得的人。哪是求而不得啊，和珅甚至从没起过这方面的心思。这是真真心心的把一颗心交出去了，由着那纪晓岚倒腾来倒腾去，一颗心七上八下了，还经常有时给摔在地下。但他从来没打算收回来，估计也收不回来了，他走到这一步，也该没有地方再去放这颗心了，还不如让纪晓岚收着。  
但他总觉得纪晓岚也许是完全明白他的心的。你看，他对我和旁人明显不同，他心里还是我还是占着高位儿的，也只有我和珅能对纪晓岚这样。他每每想到这，就十分的高兴，就高兴的想去问个明白。可每次刚下了决定，到要出门的时候，他又迈不动步了。  
他知道，这不能，无论纪晓岚对他有情没情，都不能。  
纪昀和和珅是什么关系，在这大清随便在路边拉一路人都答得上来，天生的一对冤家，互相看不对眼的死敌。他也明白这冤家无论他是想当还是不想当，只要万岁爷要他们当他们就得当，除非两个人都不要脑袋了。  
当然，平时和珅对他们俩的关系没有什么意见，甚至还常常窃喜。我和老纪是一对冤家，这可不是随便拉一对人就能成的关系。所以即使纪晓岚天天拿和珅寻开心，他也不会马上就跟纪晓岚翻脸。可这次，和珅也不知道自己为什么这么生气，但他很快给自己找了一个理由。老纪敲了我一大笔银子，看，多好的理由！  
他明白之前和德祥陷害纪晓岚让纪晓岚出了大糗，虽然有报复的心思在里面，可这不也是在提点他么，万岁爷的心思和珅可比纪晓岚清楚多了。他根本就没这个打算彻查，他纪晓岚要是铁了心要查清，要置我于死地，只会碰壁，只会让万岁爷更不喜他啊。  
和珅这么想着，越发觉得自己能在这草堂待下去了，他冲着纪晓岚摆了摆手，自己举起一酒杯，嘴里囔着“老纪，喝酒！”  
纪晓岚看着满脸笑容的和珅，叹了口气，此时他就算再不清明，也该知道和珅是什么意思了。往常占了和珅多少便宜也不会有半点脸红的纪大学士，这回也觉得自己这便宜占的重了。往日里还看不出来和珅对他心思有多重，这一回可全抖出来了，但这让纪晓岚如何承受呢？看着已经喝下去半壶酒的和珅，纪晓岚一时心如乱麻，往常那精明的脑袋一时什么主意也拿不出来了。  
不如以酒浇愁，纪晓岚也拿起桌上的另一只酒杯，闷头喝了起来。可还没喝尽兴呢，纪晓岚就被一只手拦了下来，他顺着这只手看去，看到了和珅贱兮兮的笑容。  
也喝了几杯酒下肚的纪晓岚此时也有三分酒性，他眯着眼睛盯了和珅好一会，哼了一声，推开和珅又兀自喝了起来。  
那边和珅可不依，他看纪晓岚不理他，被酒灌满的脑子此时全是浆糊，他此时什么也记不清了，就依稀记得自己是个大官，面前这个人他喜欢。他就委屈起来了，他喜欢的人怎么还凶他呢。于是他就开口了:  
“大胆刁民，居然敢冲撞本官，还不过来和本官亲亲。”  
那边的纪晓岚本来被和珅这么一搅活这喝酒的心思也存不下多少了，他刚想发火就被和珅这一番话吓得酒意全无。他怎么，他怎么会，他怎么敢，说出这种话呀！  
真是醉得很了。  
面前那和珅还真就仰头做出一副要亲亲的样子，见纪晓岚半天没过来，还努力睁大了眼去瞧他，那双被酒意侵占的眼睛一看见他就放光，连带着脸上都露出高兴的神情。  
面对这样的和珅，纪晓岚又狠不下心赶他走了。  
他站了起来，眯着眼睛，仔仔细细地好好瞧着和珅现在对他的样子，似乎是要将它刻在脑子里，永远不忘记，一直带进土里，带到下一世去。  
恍惚之间，他似乎看见一个秀俊的少年，对着他笑着，跟在他身后跑着，一声一声的喊着纪先生。  
纪晓岚原本以为自己再也不会看见这个笑容了。怎么能呢，那是钮祜禄·和珅啊，是还长着颗心的和珅的笑容。纪晓岚已经太久太久没有见过了，他本以为那笑容会和往事一同去了。但他还居然还记得。  
哪去了呢？当年的那个少年，那个会跟在他后面小跑的少年，那个用恭敬的语调喊他纪先生的少年，那个把一颗真心捧着交给他的少年……哪去了？哪去了？  
纪晓岚原本可以对着和珅说出多少剜心的话，可现在他却又一句也说不出来了。他努力把眼睛里那点湿润的感觉憋了回去，他尝试着开口，让和珅出去，可是一开口声音打颤得吓人。他只得作罢，扶着石桌坐了下去。  
可醉鬼并不会体会人的心思，那边冲着纪晓岚傻笑了半天的和珅半天也没有得到他喜欢的人的亲亲，于是和萌萌就有情绪了。他努力用脑子想了想，就琢磨出八个字，佛不就我，我去就佛。所以他努力瞪大了眼睛，终于看见了纪晓岚的脸在哪，然后抓住纪晓岚对着他的脸就往上狠亲了一口，亲完还抱着不放手，脑袋靠在纪晓岚肩上直傻笑。  
纪晓岚被和珅这么一搅活本来就没理出头绪来的脑袋此时更是一团乱麻。而且和珅那充满酒气的呼吸打在他身上，更让他坐如针毡。  
这边和珅似乎满足了心愿，就只知道抱着纪晓岚傻笑了。那边纪晓岚几次想把和珅甩下来，可最后也没有去做。两个人抱在一起，就这样也不知道过了多久，喝醉的人终是先沉不住气，拉着纪晓岚的袖子，在自己的唇上点了点，又傻笑了起来。  
得，这是嫌亲脸还不够了，确实有和二平时贪得无厌的样子。纪晓岚摇了摇头，却给和珅瞧见了，以为自己被拒绝的和三岁嘴一下就瘪了起来，整张脸都埋进纪晓岚怀里。  
整个人僵住的纪晓岚马上把人捞了起来，捞起来一看，冲着自己挤眉弄眼的，哪有半点伤心的样子。得，被一酒鬼耍了，自己这大清第一才子的名称还真是不属实。  
趁着纪晓岚发愣的这段时间，和珅趁势对着纪晓岚那被酒润了有三分红润的嘴唇就亲了下去。  
这其实不能并算是一个吻，因为和珅此时只是在啄他的嘴唇，但不知为何，纪晓岚本来还有三分清明的脑袋被这一亲，搅得一分也不剩了。于是他低下头，让这个吻真正成了一个吻。  
纪晓岚不愧是风流才子，这一个吻足足吻了有几分钟，可怜和珅这几分钟一直被纪晓岚攻城略地，当纪晓岚放过他时，他只能软软倒在纪晓岚怀里。但即使这样，他也依然努力地直起身子，想看清纪晓岚的脸。  
纪晓岚低下头，正好和和珅四目相对，他盯着和珅看了半晌，低声问了一句“你不悔？”似是对自己，又似是对和珅。  
和珅努力想弄清楚纪晓岚说了什么，可对他的脑子来说，如今想弄明白一句话太过困难，所以他只好随意地点了点头。  
还有什么悔不悔的呢，又能如何，又该如何。想到这，纪晓岚也轻轻地点了点头，俩人竟是同时点头。  
纪晓岚终是弯了眉角，好好地扶着和珅去里屋了。  
虽说里屋里院子不远，可一路上和珅把他整个人的重量都压在了纪晓岚身上，让这个手无缚鸡之力的文人把和珅扶进里屋时就和他双双倒进床里，躺在床上气喘吁吁。  
纪晓岚此时突然想起了什么，歇息了一会，支起身子，推了推和珅，对他说:“爷有事出去一会，你等着爷回来收拾你。”说完又不放心，对着和珅的额头轻轻吻了一下，得了一个吻的和珅此时开心的找不到北，纪晓岚这才放心的出去了。  
纪晓岚出了草堂，连哄带骗的哄走刘全，这才放心地关了府门。  
回到里屋，床上和珅还在傻乐。他摇了摇和珅，和珅眯着眼睛瞧了他，又冲着他笑。  
纪晓岚知道有什么正在失控，但他必须把这句话问出口。  
“和珅，你看着我，我是谁。”  
被摇出几分清醒的和珅终于能明白纪晓岚说的话了，他含糊不清地说:“我喜欢的人啊～”说完和珅又要求抱，却被纪晓岚拦住了。  
“你喜欢的人是谁？”  
钮祜禄·和珅，这句话问出口我们俩就再也理不清了。  
和珅瞪了眼睛去看纪晓岚，但纪晓岚就是没给他任何回应，他只好自己去想，我喜欢的人，我喜欢的人，我喜欢的人……心里有一个名字浮了上来。  
“纪昀纪晓岚!”  
说完和珅就要去抱他，纪晓岚这次没拦着，让和珅好好抱着。和珅靠着纪晓岚的胸膛，听见了砰砰的声音，他好奇地摸了摸，又摸了摸自己的，呀，好像是一样快的啊。  
纪晓岚笑了起来，胸腔的震动传了过来，让和珅更加好奇，他整个人都贴在纪晓岚身上，正想继续听，却被纪晓岚拉住了手。  
和珅被他带到床上，他隐约明白纪晓岚想做什么，心里开心起来，他虽然不太明白自己为什么开心，但他知道只要亲亲纪晓岚就好了。纪晓岚，这是他脑子为数不多刚刚想起来的名字，多好听的名字啊，是我喜欢的人啊。  
纪晓岚慢条斯理地剥开了和珅，和珅就这么呆呆地看着，他此时也许在想些什么，也许什么也没有想。  
没多久，和珅浑身一件衣服也不剩了，他本能的缩了缩，似是有些冷，但很快，他就被一个温暖的怀抱包围了，他也紧紧地抱着纪晓岚，嗅着他身上的小兰花味。  
“这回咱们俩可算是赤 诚相见了，和大人。”  
可惜，和珅并不记得和大人是谁，他自然对此没有什么反应。纪晓岚对此也没什么反应，他掀起刚才和珅因为怕冷盖在身上的被子，看见了下面的小和大人。  
他伸出手，轻轻握住了那还软塌塌的物什，观察了一下和珅的反应，就开始上下摆弄起来。该说确实是风流才子，再加上和珅此时没有半分准备，没多久小和珅就在纪晓岚泄了。  
头脑一片空白之后，和珅终于算是捡回半分神智了，他喘着粗气，看着面前的人，刚才喝酒的记忆一下灌进他脑里，他稍微睁大了眼睛，有些不敢相信，但看着纪晓岚手上捧着自己的东西，眉里眼里都是笑意看着他，他又突然有了勇气。他攥了攥纪晓岚的手，冲他笑了笑，还是和致斋那纯真干净的笑容，纪晓岚的心终于晴朗了，他也笑了起来，正巧对上和珅的视线，两个人此时才交了心。  
纪晓岚将手向和珅后面探去，试探性的将占了水的手指慢慢拨弄着，见有软化的情况，才伸进一根手指。他慢慢的戳弄着，不知划弄到何处，让和珅一下绷紧了身子。  
和珅有些慌张的抓住了纪晓岚的手，纪晓岚却突然使了坏，在那一块不停划弄着，一波波奇妙的感觉让和珅的半分神智又陷入了混沌中，他只能倚着纪晓岚，任凭他使着坏。  
很快和珅就开始将那一根手指吞吃了起来，纪晓岚见状放进了两根手指，三根手指。等纪晓岚觉得时候到了，他将手指缓慢的抽出，慢慢地将自己的那玩意扶了进去。  
进去的一瞬间和珅只是感觉有点酸胀，他心里也只觉得开心。于是他就找着纪晓岚，对着他的嘴就开始亲，纪晓岚也任他亲着，下方对着那地方一用力，和珅就软了腰，瘫在纪晓岚腰上。  
纪晓岚身下动作着，却把和珅捞了起来，继续亲亲，这回又不同与刚才那个吻，这个吻颇有些眷恋温存的意味，像是情人间的吻。  
和珅很快就被奇异的感觉逼得直叫唤，即使嘴被纪晓岚堵上了，也有声音泄露出来。纪晓岚放开和珅，将他的手放在颈间，就开始加大马力了。  
和珅没有纪晓岚堵着，自己也不知道收声，于是就一直叫唤着。纪晓岚听着心喜，也不去管他。就这样不知叫了多久，纪晓岚听着这人的叫唤声里存了哭腔了，也看见这人泄了几回，这才放过和珅，泄在了外面。给和珅裹好了被子，搂着他沉沉睡去。


End file.
